The present invention is directed to a glove assembly and, more particularly, to a glove device adapted to be converted from a first condition in which the entire hand is encompassed by the glove and a second condition in which the fingers (excepting the thumb) extend from the glove as would be desired where accurate tasks are to be performed without the encumbrance of the fabric or leather of the glove.
Conventional glove structures encompass the entire hand of the wearer. It is known to provide a xe2x80x9cpartial glovexe2x80x9d wherein the endmost portions of the fingers are exposed.
In a further known construction, a mitten-like device is provided with a transversely-extending slit in the area of the palm whereby the fingers of the wearer may selectively be extended through the slit or remain encompassed within the sac-like enclosure of the mitten.
The present invention is directed to an integral glove device characterized in that it may be converted from a construction which encompasses the entirety of the hand including the fingers or, by folding back the portion of the device remote from the cuff, the fingers (excepting the thumb) may be exposed. A further novel aspect of the device resides in the ability, in contrast to known prior art devices, to afford a complete and essentially leak-proof enclosure of the hand when the device is worn in the manner of a conventional glove.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, means are provided for holding the finger components in the folded back condition.
Briefly stated, the device includes a sleeve having a cuff at one end, the sleeve being tubular and extending toward the finger portion. The sleeve includes a conventional thumb encircling branch. Projecting from the end of the sleeve remote from the cuff are four tubular extensions. A finger assembly includes four finger sacs, each said sac being in registry with a respective tubular extension of the sleeve component. The finger assembly includes a closure band which extends from the finger assembly toward the cuff end. The closure band overlaps the tubular extensions of the sleeve component blocking a passage of air into the interior. The device may be worn as a conventional glove, or the finger components may be folded back, the wearer""s fingers projecting through the tubular extensions of the sleeve component.
Optionally, a connector means such as Velcro Brand Fastener may be interposed between the closure band and the surface of the sleeve assembly opposed to the band.
Also, in a preferred embodiment, Velcro Brand Fastener components may be fixed respectively to the back of the glove and the back of one or more of the fingers, enabling the finger encompassing components to be held in a folded-back condition.